White Rose
by Himawari-no-Ichizoku
Summary: JackFrostxReader A blizzard has hit the town of Burgess; the town you and your family recently moved to. You and your sister are stuck at home alone when a wanted criminal breaks into your house to escape the cold. Can you save yourself and your little sister or will someone else come to your rescue on time, or will he be to late? Rated M for attempted rape/language/violentish ch 1
1. Chapter 1

The wind beat against the two story house you lived in with your parents and younger, six year old sister; who you were babysitting for your parents as they went out for an adult Christmas party. Snow blocked the view of the night sky, creating a wall of shadowed white.

There was a freak blizzard. It cause the power to be nocked out, the roads to close, and your sixteen year old self and you sister to spend the night alone with a desperate man. You've seen him on T.V. He was an escaped convict. Charged with multiple accounts of first degree murder, assault, and rape.

And he's broken into your home.

He's in your _room_.

You see him go through your room as you hide with your sister in the closet. Fear starts to slowly grasp you pounding heart as you cover your sisters mouth. She's breathing heavily, but the wind drowns it out.

_'What if he looks in here?'_ The thought briefly danced across your mind, which was desperatly trying to find a way to get your sister, your little Minnie Me, safe.

The man goes through your dresser...

_'Oh my God.'_ Your eyes widen as he grabs a pair of your underwear and sniffs it, the smiles a cricked, spin tingling smile. He grabs a bra and leaves the room.

You wait and listen for the creaking of the stairs, indicating he is going down them. Soon you hear them then the fridge door opening.

"_Name_, I'm sacred." Your sister whimpers.

"Shhhh, Hun, it's alright. It's all gonna be alright. Okay? I won't let anything happen to you, Minnie." You called her by the nickname you gave her because she looked just like you.

Carefully, you grab a heavy coat and gloves and put them on; you grab your boots as you and your sister tiptoes out the door. You go doesn't the hall, slowly, and go to your sister's room all the way at the end of the hall, far from the stairs. You quickly and silently grab her heavy winter attire and bundle her up. You head for your fathers office- that's just across the hall- so you could both climb out the window and into the tree house right outside it.

You grab the emergency backpack, taht you begged your father to buy, from behind the office door as you shut it with care and locked it. Inside was a prepaid, fully charged cell phone.

You took it out and gave it to your sister along with the pack as you gingerly pushed open the window, but the wind must of been out for your blood. It howled as you pushed the glass panel upwards tosing a picture off the wall and sending it, crashing, to to the.

The scraping of a chair and the slow, deliberate, creaking of the stairs could be heard.

He knew you where there.

"_Name_!" You sister whispered yelled.

You put your fingers to your lip and lightly smiled to calm her worries as whispered back, "It's fine. We're just playing a game of epic hide-and-seek, okay? Nothing to fear." The creaking of the stairs stopped.

He reached your floor.

"I know your up here." The mans voice echoed even with the angry wind that ran around the office, tussling your _h/C_ hair.

"S-see?" You whispered shakily, smile quivering. "Here," You took of the bracelet you received when you were born, the one she always admired. "This is for good luck."

You took the backpack from her and shoved it out the window and into the treehouse's window. Then you pick up your sister and hugged and kissed her as the sound of banging came from your room, making you flinch.

"Come out, come out where ever your are!" More banging was heard, drawing a sob from your sister.

"I love you and mommy, and daddy, don't you ever forget that, K?" You whispered into her ear as you fought the tears from escaping you eyes.

The man was in your parents room now, which sat across from yours. You pushed your sister out the window and helped her crawl through the other.

"Come on! I won't hurt yo!" The man chuckled darkly.

"Don't move, stay down, stay quite, and call 911, okay?" you spoke just loud enough for your sister to hear you and no one else. You watched as she ducked down behind the treehouse wall and out of your sight. A tear finally escaped from your right eye as you shut the window and turned around looking for something that could protect you.

You saw a shadow stop in front of the door. You tensed but continued your search for protection.

"Come on, come on." You whispered in frustration as you ransacked the drawers. You heard a crack and a crash from behind you and whipped around with wide, frightened _e/C_ eyes.

There he was. Brown hair and facial hair, dark beady eyes. He was tall and had a beer belly. You could smell his fowl odor from where you stood The odor of blood, sweat, and lack of bathing.

Your stomach dropped and turned all at once. The fear that slithered around your racing heart now grasped it with an iron fist.

"There you are, pretty. Come here, I won't hurt you." He smiled that smile that seemed to promise nothing but harm. He ran at you, aiming to make a grab for you. You ducked under his arm but he still grabbed your hair. You screamed in pain as he yanked hard, making you fall to the ground, hitting your head hard and onto the shattered glass of the picture frame.

Then there was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

You moaned as you came to, confused and disoriented. Your hands went to your aching head to try to keep it from throbbing. Then you felt it, something wet on you neck. _'What?' _

Suddenly a deep groan shook you from your haze of confusion. Your eyes snapped open and you turned to see the man suckling on your exposed neck, and you felt something poking at your still jean covered legs. You _e/C_ widened and you screamed for the man to get off of you but he only laughed in enjoyment. Your stomach lurched and your heart struggled against the grip fear had on it.

"Don't worry, I'll make this feel good." He said with a raspy voice. His breath smelt revolting. One of his hands disappeared in your pants while the other tried to unzip your coat. His legs pinned yours to the floor. He seemed confident that you wouldn't escape even with your arms free.

You tried to push him off of you but he wouldn't budged.

"Come on, beg. I just might listen." He laughed.

Tears of anger and fear fell from your eyes. _'The bastard!'_ You wouldn't give him what he wanted, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction he sought for. You felt desperately around you for something, anything to help in your escape. Finally your hands touched a piece of glass. You grasped it and plunged it into his shoulder several times. He yelled out in surprise and pain then rolled off of you. You stabbed him one more time before you took off out the door, down the stairs, and out the sliding glass door he broke to get inside. Leaving behind heavy cursing.

You ran blindly through the blizzard- and through snow that reached the middle of your calves- towards the woods that surrounded your house. You shielded you eyes with the hand that clenched the blooded glass and held your coat together with the other.

You hoped with all of your being he would follow you away from your little sister. But a apart of you, the selfish part, wanted him to stay there and bleed. A smaller, darker, part wanted him to bleed slowly, painfully, and _suffer_. You wanted him to feel the pain he inflicted on his many victims and tried to inflict on you.

You finally made it to the edge of the trees. Their density blocked a majority of the wind and snow to the the point you could finally see in front of you and your _h/L_ _h/C_ did whip around frantically, as if it to tried to run away. You shivered and tried to wipe the frozen tears that you had shed. You breathed heavily, the winter air stinking your dry throat. Suddenly you heard it, the sound of a engine starting up. The engine that powered your families snowmobile.

_'Damn it!' _

It looked like your wish was going to be answered.

You started to run again, thankfully, the snow only came up to your ankles, making running easier. You climbed over fallen trees and around frosted shrubs in a attempt to lose your attacker. You used the light of the full moon that shone unusually bright that night even through the now breaking clouds. It seemed the blizzard was letting up and moving on.

The noise from the snowmobile grew louder and closer. You chanced a look behind you and saw him with his arm extended towards you. It only took five second for things to get worse.

1 Mississippi.

You saw that his shoulder was bloodied and the bone and muscles could be seen. The hand that reached for you was covered in his life fluids, something that would haunt your nightmares. If you ever got the chance to get any more.

2 Mississippi.

He had blood running down the side of his face where you must of cut him the final time when you freed yourself. There was a drop that was just barely hanging onto the stubble on his chin.

3 Mississippi.

His eyes. My God. His eyes. They looked livid and insane. The pupils were dilated and they where filed with anger and joy. You briefly thought he must of taken a pretty strong drug to keep him going like this.

4 Mississippi.

He was right next to you now, his fingers skimmed your collar of your coat and grasped it. The drop of blood that hung onto his chin released its grasp and began to fall.

5 Mississippi.

You tripped, tumbling over the side of a small hill, bring the man along with you. You screamed as you tumbled down the hill, loosing the shard of glass. The mans hands released you as he fell off the seat of the snowmobile. You heard him falling after you and the machine after him. The drop of blood hit your left cheek with out your notice. A faint crack was heard as you rolled down the hill and you quickly wondered if it was a branch you crushed.

You came to a halt when you hit a boulder that stood next to a frozen lake. You were face first in the snow. With shaky arms you tried to push yourself up onto your forearms then onto your feet but pain from your leg stopped you. You gasped, more tears ran down your face.

You couldn't move your left leg.

Your head was pounding once more, your heart vibrating your eardrums, and blood rushing through your vains. You didn't have a doubt that you'd end up with a concussion when you got out of this.

_If_ you even got out of this.

Briefly you rested on your forearms, your head hanging down and eyes clenched shut as you tried not to throw up. Something grabbed you right leg and yanked, making you fall face back into the snow face first. You looked behind you to see the man pulling you towards him, the shard of glass you used to stab him in his fist this time.

"I'm gonna make ya pay, ya little bitch!" A crazed look settled in his eyes.

You screamed and tried to kick him off, but seeing as one leg was seemingly broken it was difficult.

_'My God!'_ You thought. _'he's persistent!'_

You clawed at the snow, trying to find anything to hold onto but found not even a twig.

"NO! NO! STOP!" You yelled, you didn't even try to call for help, no one would hear you anyways. He pulled you by your hair and dug his knee into your back, trapping your arms underneath your stomach. You struggled as he leaned close to your ear, his putrid breath tainting the winter air. He placed the jagged shard to your neck, ceasing your struggles.

"You know, I was gonna have some fun with ya, but you've pissed me off. A lot. I think I'll just cut ya then leave ya here. Yeah, I'll do that." You felt the piece of glass slip slowly and agonizingly along your neck. The first cut wasn't deep, but it stung. You released a sob of pain and he released a laugh of amusement.

Just as he was about to glide the edge of the makeshift blade across your throat a tiny, fearful voice stopped him.

"_Name_!"

You both looked in front of you to see your little sister. Eyes filled with nothing but fear and worry as clutching onto the phone you gave her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I'm hurt, you never told me you had a little sister, Love. She looks just like you. I wonder if she screams like you too." The man chuckled. "Maybe I should take care of her first, how does that sound? It might teach you a lesson." He pressed his foot onto your broken leg as he stood up. You hollered in agonizing pain.

"Jaycee! RUN!"

Your sister stood shocked in place.

"RUN!"

She wouldn't move. Fear had frozen her.

The man took several steps forward. "Come here little one, little Jay, I won't hurt ya."

You could see your sister shake in fear, but still her feet stayed planted to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" You yelled at him, tears streamed down your face. You struggled to push yourself up with your arms. Bitting your lip to keep screams of pain from escaping your mouth you used the rock to help with standing up. The man was now about two feet away from your frozen little minnie me. You took a deep breath and used the rest of your strength and will to run at him. Even with your broken leg. When you where a foot away from him he was a foot away from your sister, his hand extended towards her.

"I said, 'Get away from her,' You bastard!" You jumped at his back, pushing him away from your sister. Your stomach and head impact with something hard and cold. You turned your head- your eyes where closed- and your heart stopped when you heard a crack. Somehow you and the man had ended up on the ice. And it was spiderwebbing under your combined weight. The man laid on his back a few feet in front of you.

"_Name_!" Jaycee cried for you, tears falling down her face as well. You wiped your tears and smiled shakily at her.

"Its okay, Minnie. Its going to be o-okay. Did you call for help?" You tried to divert her attention elsewhere as you tried to slowly stand up again.

She nodded as you got off your stomach and onto your hands. More cracks appeared under your knees and palms.

Your smile widened. "Good. Did they say when they'd be here."

Another tear escaped your sister's eyes. "T-they don't...they d-don't know, but their still on the line.."

Your smile didn't faultier, but inside you were terrified. "Good." You stood up with great care, but still the fragile ice cracked more.

"_N-name_." Your sister whimpered. You tried to lift your foot to take a step towards her but a earsplitting crack resounded around the clearing just as the sounds of sirens broke through the air. The man stirred behind you but stopped.

You paused in midstep, pain laced up your left leg and you struggled not to fall. You heard before you saw police and police dog come through the trees with medics and firefighters. But you didn't dare cry with relief or grasp onto any hope. Even as the firefights extended a pole towards you so you can grab onto it. You vaguely noticed that a group of neighbor hood kids and some other adults from the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania. But what caught your attention as you very slowly were pulled off the ice was the two people within the group of adults; your frightened parents.

With all of the commotion the man stirred again but this time he woke with a start when the sirens pieced his ears. He scrambled to get up, but he slipped and fell towards the ice. The another earsplitting crack, your families screams and fear filled faces was the last thing you saw as the ice under your feet gave way and you fell down into the icy depths below.


End file.
